Irresistible
by PurpleNinjaCat278
Summary: Nolan and Amanda express their feelings for each other... in an unforgettable night full of pleasure and undying love. Nolan/Amanda smut. Not intended for younger readers.


**Hey everyone! I've recently been watching Defiance and I love it! I'm obsessed! So this is my first Defiance fanfic and is a tribute to Nolan x Amanda. I can't help it but they're so adorable together! They are my new and favorite OTP. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'm not the best at smut (or is it a lemon?) so please bear with me!**

**Also, this fanfic is very raunchy and explicit. (You probably already know that.)**

* * *

Nolan pinned Amanda down on the bed, attacking her with a flurry of soft kisses upon her delicate skin. The full moon shined brightly in the night sky, casting its slivery light through the windows and into the dark room. The moonlight slithered its way straight through the room until it glowed upon Amanda's blonde locks, turning her hair into a radiant color mixed with both milky-silver and gold.

She looked like an angelic being that came all of the down from heaven.

Skin brushed against skin and body heat was exchanged as the two lovers became more intimate. Nolan's rough, calloused hands seemed to fit perfectly in every nook and cranny on Amanda. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck, breathing in the sweet perfume that still wafted from her since this morning. His hands began to aimlessly explore her body, like they had a mind of their own.

Her body became a canvas of unique art as his hands became an artist's adroit fingers, promptly looking over and debating what to do next. Nolan ran his hands down her soft, touchable skin which sent shivers down her spine. He found her waist and the leather belt that embraced it, and immediately began unbuckling and sliding off her pants.

One-by-one, clothing on both of them were slipped off and thrown on the floor. When they were done stripping down to nothing but undergarments, the carpeted floor became a tangled sea of clothing.

Nolan's body loomed over Amanda as he kissed down her jaw, neck, and continued all the way down to her stomach. He loved looking at her in nothing but a white laced bra and panties. He couldn't imagine how he would feel once she was completely naked. The growing bulge in his underwear rubbed against her leg and she noticed it, smiling mischievously.

"Ah, someone's getting excited, aren't we?" she chuckled.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against the soft, delicate part of her neck. "Maybe so…"

Amanda's thoughts went back in time at that very moment; she remembered her hopeless marriage with Connor. While they were together, Connor never showed as much affection and pleasurable love as Nolan did. Sure, Connor would care for her and show signs of deep love occasionally, but not as much as Nolan did right now.

She moaned as Nolan kissed her 'sweet spot' which sent ripples of pure ecstasy throughout her entire body. Her hands felt up his broad shoulders and slid them down his muscular chest. She suddenly had a flashback of the time she caught him half-naked in Kenya's room. She was suspicious of what he was doing in her sister's headquarters, but she shook it off as if the thought was just an annoying fly that had landed on her arm.

Amanda remembered the heavenly memory of seeing Nolan shirtless for the first time. She was silently praising him on his sexy appearance, even beginning to blush, despite the anger and frustration that overwhelmed her at that time.

Nolan interrupted her flashback by sliding his fingers under her bra straps and in one quick move, the straps popped open. He grabbed the bra and threw it away in the forgotten pile of strewn clothing on the floor. Her breasts were bigger than what he expected. With all the heavy clothing and her bra gone, her breasts were delectable mounds of succulence that were practically begging him to touch and feel them.

He grabbed them, at first gently, and began to massage them. Amanda moaned softly as his rough hands became the gateway to heaven, massaging and stroking her fleshy mounds until her nipples started to turn hard. Nolan leaned down and flicked his tongue across her rosy, pink buds. He continued by suckling and gently biting down on her breasts, causing her to make more sounds of pleasure.

"Oh, Nolan…" she moaned. "Enough with your teasing... Make love to me now."

"Slow down, Miss Mayor," he muttered, while still grinning madly like a fool. "We still have the appetizer to finish before we go on to the main course,"

"Oh, you old bastard…" she jokingly murmured. "I'm the Mayor. I command you skip the appetizer, and go straight to the main course…"

"Well, I bet you'll really enjoy the appetizer. So…no," he chuckled softly to himself and reached for her panties, slipping them off and tossing them away. "Well, well, someone's wet…" He fingered her moist folds and plunged a finger in, causing Amanda to jolt in shock. Nolan just stared into her eyes as he inserted another finger, then another… and began to move his fingers in and out of her until she nearly screamed in pleasure as the first orgasm rushed throughout her body.

"Oh my God…" she breathed.

"That's not all," Nolan said. "There's plenty more after this…"

He lowered his head and literally buried his face in her folds. Amanda gasped in surprise, but she immediately began to purr and groan in utter ecstasy. As Nolan swirled his tongue around her juices, another ripple of pleasure soared through Amanda and she threw her head back, letting out a loud, continuous groan.

"Damn, you taste amazing…" Nolan commented, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why thank you…" Amanda smiled seductively at him.

"Now, you ready to see my good ol' package?" Nolan asked, a huge grin forming on his face.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Amanda asked, looking slightly dazed.

Nolan responded by sliding off his underwear, his erect member popping out to freedom from its imprisonment. Amanda's eyes widened in astonishment and she just stared at Nolan's stiff, throbbing shaft.

"What're waiting for?" Nolan asked.

Amanda snapped out of her trance and lowered her head towards his crouch, while simultaneously saying, "Oh, sorry. I was just amazed over your length…" She engulfed his member in her mouth and began the best blowjob that Nolan has probably ever had inflicted upon him before. Even though Kenya was a professional at love-making and its techniques, her sister was very well at her level.

Nolan had no idea Amanda took after her sister, even though she wasn't a prostitute. She probably surpassed her sister by just a little bit.

The extraordinary bliss that Nolan was experiencing was so incredible, he came rather early. He leaned his head in the pillows and groaned loudly as his juices were spilled. Amanda popped back up from her position below his waist, white liquid dripping down her chin.

"Mmm, that was _good…" _she purred, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I particularly liked it a lot myself… A+" he gave her a thumbs-up at her amazing arousing skills. "Now…" he grabbed her by the arms and flipped her, now towering over her. "It's my turn to make this an unforgettable night for you…"

"I'm ready, tiger," she murmured, shifting her body to be directly in front of his length.

"But first," Nolan growled. "I want you to beg for me… Beg and moan for me like you've never before,"

Amanda grabbed ahold of his face, looking him deep into his eyes. "I want you, Nolan… Right now."

"Hmm, good, but beg to me more… vulgarly. If you know what I mean," he grinned.

She smirked, understanding what he was hinting at. "Fuck me, Nolan… I want you to fuck me so hard…"

"Yeah, that's right." He placed the tip of his member in front of her entrance. Placing a soft kiss on her nose, he swiftly entered her. Amanda gasped loudly, surprised at the sudden excruciating pain that settled around her pelvis and abdomen. For a moment, her vision blanked out and all she saw was a white veil that shrouded her sight. The odd blindness ebbed away as the pain dimmed down.

As Nolan pressed in the rest of all eight inches of himself, a strange feeling conquered the pain. When all of the pain was completely gone, a sensation of pleasure filled Amanda's pelvic area.

Nolan looked at Amanda for a few seconds, worriment glazing his blue eyes. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Amanda smiled at him, despite the tears that formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over the edge. "Yeah, I am now. Don't spot, please."

He grinned and began moving his hips in a continuous motion. At first he went slowly, careful not to hurt Amanda too badly, then gradually picked up the pace. With each thrust he made, Amanda moaned and whimpered; her noises of pleasure got louder and louder with each impact Nolan created.

Their love-making was like dancing in the dead of night; the darkness concealed their movements, with the exception of the silver moonlight that spilled through the window, forming shadows of them. The enclosed walls and locked door muffled their sounds of delight. They felt like the two people in the world at this very moment.

Nolan's thrusting came steady yet faster each time. Amanda clung onto him tightly, her fingernails digging deeply into his shoulders. He kept his movements coming nice and fast, regardless of the striking pain that Amanda's fingernails brought to the bare skin on his back.

In exchange for Amanda's moans and screams of utter delight, Nolan released animalistic noises of his own. He grunted and groaned as his hips barreled down into Amanda.

"Nolan… I-I'm close…" Amanda murmured, her head slowly rolling back into the pillows.

"So…am…I…" he responded with each thrust. Just as he said that, they both came at the same time. Amanda screamed his name, and he shouted hers. Nolan raised his head, shutting his eyes closed, toward the ceiling as he released his seed into her.

When they both were finished, Nolan pulled himself out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Amanda didn't like the empty feeling she had in her core once he was out of her. She turned over on her side and cuddled him, laying her head on top of his chest. His heart was beating ferociously but began to decrease.

They laid like that in complete silence, staring up at the ceiling. As their heart rates slowed down and they finally caught their breath, Nolan smiled down at Amanda as he gently stroked her golden hair.

"That…was amazing. I'm impressed with you, Amanda," he appraised her.

"I could say the same for you…" she responded, kissing him on his stubbly cheek. "Why don't we…continue, hmm?" she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her and in a split-second, he grinned. "Oh yes, we can."

From that moment on, the two lovers resumed their love-making. They tried many positions, techniques, and pleasurable moves that would make either one feel like they're in heavenly bliss. Amanda was lucky to be adored, and cherished, by a man who loved and appreciated her for who she truly was.

Nolan loved the fact that he was in love with a strong, determined, beautiful woman. To him, Amanda was everything. He would care for her and protect her with his life until the ends of time. Even though she is the serious, ambitious mayor of an entire town, she still had a side of beauty and irresistible charm.

When they were finished and settled down for the night, Nolan pulled Amanda into a everlasting embrace. He kissed her face and she once again rested her head on his chest. As sleep began to entangle them in its exhausting fingers and pull them down into darkness, Nolan managed to whisper into her ear before passing out.

_I love you._

* * *

**I regret nothing.**


End file.
